The Fosters: 5 Months Challenge (811-1231)
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: this is an ongoing writing project for the fosters until the end of the year. My rules for myself are the first chapter. Rating of these one shots will change. so don't get upset.
1. Letter to readers

Dear Followers

I want to try something different. Starting in 1 week, I will be writing daily one-shots for the Fosters every single day until December 31st

Here's the rules I have to follow

Write one each day (3 a.m. the next day still counts as the previous day, because it will happen)

The pairings have to be different each day

So callie/Jesus, Marianna/lexi, callie/Brandon, etc.

Not Callie/Brandon Callie/Brandon callie/Brandon

The genre has to change every day too

Not every story will be rated M but might as well be safe

What you can do:

Suggest the characters

Give plot ideas

Both will get a mention in the author's note

Call me out if I miss a day, or break any other rule

So what happens if you call me out

You have 2 choices

Having me spam the shit out of your stories on tumblr to get you more views

I write you a one-shot (if you catch me more than ones the story can be changed into a multi-fic

Please follow this and interact with me.

Thatgirl2190


	2. day 1- I'm gay-Stef

**An: Hello followers, you are about to read my 1****st**** story of my 5 month challenge. Enjoy!**

**Thanks to mariska-fan-4-life and MusicalCatharsis for the ideas of stef/lena story and before Stef was gay. **

**Well this story is mostly a Stef story. However, I will write Lena's views of what occurred in another story**

**I'm gay?**

Stef Foster was tired, stressed, and sexually frustrated. Her long work hours as a cup and making sure her little angel Brandon was safe. Stef was lucky that her mother and father loved their little grandson, so much that they would watch him, those long hard working hours that both Stef and her husband Mike would share.

Mike Foster, what could Stef say about him, he was an amazing man, great husband and outstanding father. He had his faults. His love for brandy was something Stef was not to found of but she had learned to deal with it when he drank too much. She understood that he was stressed from work and the lack of an exciting sex life was no help either.

Their sex life, well the lack of, for that matter could be discussed. Stef couldn't tell you when exactly the want or need for sexual urgance could be fulfilled by her spouse, but it had not been too recent. Lately, she found no spice or craving for him. Well to be quite frank, she didn't find that desire for any man, even George Clooney or Johnny Depp. Something had to be wrong with her right?

Her life all changed and the haze of confusion became slightly clearier when she took her son, Brandon to his first day of kintergardin. She dropped him off on his day of work. She took her time, took him into the classroom. He wasn't the most sociable kid in the world, so it took his new teacher, Ms. Lena Adams, convincing to him to get him away from Stef.

Stef just looked at this beautiful African American women, with tight curly hair, athletic/thin built women.

Stef found herself attracted to this woman, with no explaination why. She was always raised to believe two women couldn't love each other. But now, here she is developing lust or a liking for this woman. It's not right.

It was only three days after the first encounter, with Lena Adams, when she will meet her again. Brandon was a good kid but he was having a hard time making friends.

"hello, Mrs. Foster," Lena said towards Stef.

Stef didn't know where she should go. Should she sit down at a desk or what?

"You can sit down right here," Stef said pointing to the only other adult chair in the room.

"now Brandon seems like a brilliant young man but he is having a hard time making friends with the other children," Lena said, with a concerned tone.

"well he has been around only his grandparents and his dad and I all his life," Stef said, "interacting with kids, in well general, is hard thing for him to grasp."

"Oh well is there anything he likes to do," Lena asks

"He adores music," stef said, "he can't sing but he can play the piano."

"well maybe I need to mix some music into the lessons to make him feel more comfortable."

Soon after the Bell rang from afternoon recessis and little Brandon was being led in by an older fifth grade girl.

"Mrs. Adams, I found him playing in the weeds again," the girl said to Lena.

The girl than left the room.

"mom," little Brandon yelled as he ran and hugged her. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie." Stef responded

"hey Brandon, do you think we can work on your goal tomorrow of talking to a classmate," Lena asked while bending over.

"yeah" Brandon responded

Stef couldn't help but look down Lena's top. She should have looked away but she was attracted to what she saw. Was she attractive some how to other women and not men. Is that even possible?

Stef later that night decieded to look up lesbian porn, hoping that she would be disgusted with what she saw but nope, she was really turned on. She was more turned on then she has ever been with her husband.

She waited almost three weeks before telling Mike, that she wanted a separation from him. She didn't say exactly why but she kind of got the idea that he already knew. He was somewhat weird like that.

"Hello, Ms. Adams, I know this sounds weird but are you seeing a man," Stef asked, one morning before class.

"besides the seven little devangels I teach, I'm see no man nor would I wish to," Lena said. "I'm into women."

Stef couldn't believe it. The women she is finding herself sexually attractive to is a lesbian.

"Do you think we could go out for dinner sometime," Stef said.

"are you asking me out on a date," Lena asked, "I don't do married women."

"yes I am and we are in the middle of a divorce," Stef said.

Oh than yeah sure, dinner would be fine" Lena said.

After a few more dinner dates and movies, Lena Adams became Stef Foster's first and only girlfriend, Who she would become married to with their now 5 children, just eleven years later.

**An: well that was the first one-shot. Please let me know if you liked in a review. Also, if you like the idea of the one-shot for a longer story, please tell me. At the end of this challenge, I will figure which ones got the most response and write a longer base fic on it**


	3. day 2-playground buddies- CallieJesus

An: Hey guy's welcome to Day 2 of my challenge. I am in my last moments of my summer term. I'm sooo sorry that it took me so late to post this. I had about 5 papers to write today for my last day of summer classes with taking the finals tomorrow. So expect the next several to be up much earlier. Also this story will be rather short today

Thanks to Simply the Fosters for the idea

Playground Buddies- K- Callie/Jesus

Callie Jacobs and her baby brother Jude just got put into their first foster home. She was seven, he was only three. She was old enough to be in the 1st grade but because of everything had happened she had to be held back to kindergarten an extra year. Which did not even seem to bother Callie, She was just pleased to even go to school. Her hair twisted tightly into pigtails and a bright red backpack. It was a little torn up because it was her foster' sister Elissa's original a few years ago before she grew out of it for middle school. Callie did not mind, she was just happy for anything at all.

Meanwhile two Hispanic children were fighting over a toy car. Well actually the boy was driving the toy car over his twin sister's toes.

"Oww, Jesus stops that," Marianna screamed, "I will tell the moms."

"No you wouldn't," Jesus said.

Marianna got up and started running over to the teacher crying.

Callie decided to walk up to the small Hispanic boy.

"Can I play with you," Callie asked

"Sure," Jesus said.

He watched as the slightly older girl crouched on the ground and began playing with his other red car.

"want to be friends," Callie asked.

"yup," Jesus said.

The two rammed their cars together for the next year. Until one day, Callie did not show for class.

Ten years would pass until they would cross paths again but this time as foster siblings. Callie and Jesus both realized who the other was and their friendship started all over.

An: I know it was super short and personally I don't think it was good. It's 4 am, I'm tired. I got it done late because of my course work. Please review.


	4. Day 3- I will miss you- Marianna

**An: Day 3: Please, forgive me for writing this so late. I have a legit excuse, I spend about four hours in the bathroom throwing up..I'm not sure why. No I'm not pregnant. **

**I will miss you- Marianna-(not sure where it fits)**

Marianna was having a tough week. Her best friend, Lexi is going to Hondorus and she knew that she was not coming back. They did everything togather, growing up, playing dress up to talking about boys and going shopping for cute outfits. How could Lexi's parents, overreact like they did? I know she was an illegal immigrant but can't she get citizenship. Why, overact to what her and Jesus did? I know Jesus is kind of well not bright. But still that should mean She should be out of our lives for good.

Marianna pulled out an enevelope and neatly wrote the address of Lexi's grandmother on it. She knew that's where they were going. She knew it would cost a tiny bit to send it but she didn't mind.

Dear Lexi,

I can't believe we are forced to part ways. You are my friend, my best friends. We are like sister. Well not like, we practically are sisters. From pillow fights to talking about boys at sleep overs to shopping for cute outfits at the mall, we did everything togather. I hate how you have to move away. You were supposed to be my maid of honor to Zac Effron. I was mad at you and jesus for hiding the fact you were togather from me. I wish that I had never stopped talking to you during that time. I know this letter isn't long but mail is expensive and it would take me least twenty pages to talk about all our inside jokes, stories etc. I love you, please respond because I would be if you don't

Love your sister,

Marianna

As Marianna sealed the letter inside the envelope, a tiny tear dropped onto the white surface staining it. She wasn't sure if she would ever see her best friend again.

An: I was having a moment. Hope you like it. Review, follow me on tumblr, twitter, and youtube all thatgrl2190


	5. Day 4- No One Came- BrandonCallie-Smut

An: welcome to Day 4! I have a plan with my last story to make it ongoing throughout this time going back and forth between the two girls.

No One came-Brandon/Callie-M

Callie could not believe it, the Fosters wanted to adopt her and Jude. She understood why Jude would get adopted because everyone adores him in this house. But why would anyone want to adopt her, with her record and all. She watched Brandon as Stef and Lena were saying that they wanted the Jacob siblings officially in the Foster family.

Once this little moment was over, and everyone broke off on their own way. Callie watched as Brandon left to take the trash out to the back yard, and followed behind him.

"Callie," Brandon said a little startled.

"I just wanted to say I know what I deserve now," Callie said to him

"Do you, Brandon asked, edging closer, "do you know what you deserve?"

"Yes, I know," Callie said.

Within the next breath, Callie and Brandon were grabbing at each other's heads and necks, their lips interlocking, their tongues waltzing in and out of the other's mouth. Callie could feel Brandon's hand move down to her ass. He gripped her ass tightly as he pushed her foreword towards his bulge. When she gasp for air, because of the sensation flowing through her body, he decided to unzip her dress and pull it off over her body. There she was in front of him, in just a thong and a bra showing her C-cup boobs. She then moved her fingers down his shirt, revealing his fine chest as she went. She then hesitated at his pants. She didn't know if he wanted to do that just yet. Next thing she knew, he was unlooping his belt, then unzipping his pants and letting his penis out.

She looked at it. She was surprised that was actually a fairly good size, 8 inches, if she had to guess. But all she could think about how she wanted to suck his dick. She croached down and begin to suck and rub it with one hand as she began to play with clit with the other. As she went deeper and deeper on Brandon's Cock. He let out a slient scream.

"I'm going come," Brandon said.

Brandon tried to pull out but Callie continued to suck his dick until Brandon came deep in her mouth. She realized slowly. Brandon watched as he took his dick out of her mouth. He then grabbed her hand to help her up. He then picked her up and placed her on top of his dick, as he carried her over and placed her on table.

"Your turn," Brandon whispered seductively to Callie.

He unsnapped her bra and began alternating between twisting her nipples and sucking on them. As he was sucking on them, he moved his free hand down to feel how wet she was. She was so wet, it's like her underwear feel into the ocean. Brandon decided to move his other hand to help remove her thong off. He then began fingering her with a few fingers and biting her clit. He twisted and turned his fingers for a little bit until he felt her clench. He then switched over to placing his mouth on her pussy and began eating her out, sticking his tongue deep inside of her. He alternated between fingers and tongue until she came all over him.

"I think we should get back," Callie said, "the wedding will start soon and they will be looking for us."

"Yeah," Brandon said, trying to catch his breath.

The two teens got their clothes back on and whipped off any advice of cum on their faces.

An: hope you liked it. And honestly all of that is coming from a mix of sexual frustration and ideas from porn.


	6. Day 5- I wish- Jude

An: Welcome to Day 5!

I wish-Jude-K

I wish I could express myself without the fear of being attack. A fear of being attacked for showing the person I am becoming. Yes, I am only twelve and I have the rest of my life to be accept. But why can I not be accepting now. I just wish I could just grab Connor's hand and stroll down the halls in school. I wish to do this without fear of being judged, made fun at, getting pushed against the lockers. I wish one day, I could kiss him and when I do, if someone crosses our path they don't scream "ew homo." "You are going to hell" and what other harsh things people say.

I know Callie tries to protect me and I love her for that. But one day she won't be around. She will be married to someone that loves her. I wish Callie would understand that she needs to just be a sister and not a mom towards me.

I wish the Fosters knew how much them taking Callie and I meant more to me than any. Our last few Foster parents did not understand that not every child is heterosexual or religious. The Foster's however realize that love is unconditional and there really is no laws in saying who I can love.

I just wish I did not live in a place where because of the body part I am attracted to gets me bullied, teased etc. I just wish for someone to realize that I am a human too. Just like them, I have feelings too.

An: I am honestly writing this half way awake. So I apologize if it reads odd. But I was trying to go for a train of thought on this one.


	7. Day 6- Angel on Earth-Lena- K

An: Welcome to Day 6, here is the second half of the Lena and STef story I started this challenge with. Quick note: I'm moving back next week to school and since I don't know if I will be able to connect to the internet right away or if lab is open when there are no classes going on. I will send out Days 13 and 14 together in the morning of day 13. .

Angel on Earth- Lena- K

I just got out of a very long serious relationship. Don't get me wrong, she was an awesome, lovely woman but her sexual tastes were too much for me. She could not see herself settling down into marriage. She was interested into bondage and threesome. That isn't me. That pure reputation feeling with just one other person, no one else is what refers.

It was the first day of school. The first time in a while, where I could get out of my house and clear my head. There is just something with being a kindergarten teacher and watching those little children discover things like colors and shapes for the first time in their little lives. When my class begins to come in, a little brunette boy and his mother really stand out to me. Brandon Foster, was the boy's name. He was very shy and kept to himself. After a couple weeks, nothing changed with Brandon. He was doing great in his studies but not socially. Socially, he had no friends. He would just sit at his desk, coloring quietly. So Lena decided to send a note home with Brandon to give to his mom to discuss his shyness.

When I talked to Stef Foster about Brandon during a lunch period one day, I was taken aback by her beauty. She mentioned that she was married but they were currently separated and applying for divorce for romantic differences. I was both surprised and flattered when she asked if I would like to go out on a date. I foolishly said sure, yes.

I'm so glad that I said yes, because here today I stand in front of her. with her biological son, Brandon, the twins I adopted and we have raised togather, Marianna and Jesus, and a sister and brother that we have been fostering for the past several months and just asked if they would like a forever home, Callie and Jude. Our little family is complete, and I could never be happier, as I kiss the woman I was meant to be with.

An: oh my god this is so late, like it is 5 am , the next day. I am so bad. BAD BAD Bad. I promise I will get it up earlier for 'today'


	8. Day 7-My Brother- Jesus

An: Welcome to Day 7! I have this someone somber/morbid idea stuck in my head. If you can't handle deaths or funerals right now, I suggest skipping this day.

My Brother- T- Jesus

It felt like only yesterday that this oddball little guy was walking in gripping onto Callie's hand after the moms went on a wild goose chase to figure out where Callie took Brandon. I was very off easy when they first had to share a room together, but that quickly changed when the boys bonded over things like video games, cars, etc. Video games seem to be what he loved the most. I could understand that. Using the video games as an escape of the pain he probably went through. Going through twelve foster homes in four years, cannot be easy on anyone. Thinking you have a place to stay for a while but find out nope.

When the moms decided to adopt him and his older sister, I could not help but feel overjoy. I finally got what I wanted, a younger brother. I wanted someone I could teach how to play video games, throw a football, hits a volleyball and skateboard. He wasn't really the athletic type. I wouldn't say he was gay but maybe just flamboyant. He hung out with Marianna a lot, getting his nails painted. It's fine though because it soon worked in my favor. Marianna would let it slip things that I was doing 'wrong' in my relationship according to Lexi. He probably saved my ass a few times and gave me ideas for dates when I had none.

He was my little brother, my little spy, my wing man. So why am I dressed in black? Why am I looking at his cold body placed in a small casket in front of me?

It had only been three years since the Jacob siblings became the Fosters. Now as a family with some friends, including Conner, who has a special place in his heart, is saying are last goodbyes to a small, brave fifteen year old boy who was shot, while walking home, due to a drive by shooting.

I watch as his sister kisses his forehead for the very last time. I can hear her whisper, 'baby, I wish this never happened. I wish that I could have protected you.' I think to myself how I wish the same.

I watch as the top of the casket is pulled down to cover the face of my little wingman, my little spy but most of my little brother, Jude Jacob-Foster.

An: I hope this was alright. I had this idea in my head for a while. So please review


	9. Day 8- That Bitch!- Taylia

An: Welcome to Day 8. I had time to do this earlier but I got in a Sims Mood.

That Bitch!- Taylia –T

I can't believe it. He breaks up with me. He breaks up with me for her. He didn't say it out right but I can completely tell that she's the reason why. Ever since Lena brought her home like a helpless newborn pup, Brandon has been giving Callie attention. He spent time showing her around the school, teaching her how to play the guitar, etc. He looks at her in a way that he has never looked at me in the last five months we have been together. His moms have told him that dating her was forbidden. I hinted at him about that Liam guy, and that he should be careful with her.

But does he listen to anyone about staying away from her. Hell NO. You would think him seeing her with another guy would help him get over his feelings for her. nope! I'm trying not to be the jealous ex but I honestly do not see what is so great about Callie, that he had to dump me and is fine with breaking the rules to be with her.

I just don't get it. She just seems like a complete and utter bitch. Why would he want that? I really do not understand.

An: well this was very short and very late. I didn't want to write Callie tonight, and I was stuck on ideas. So I went for a mini Taylia rant. Please review, and give me ideas for basically everyone but Callie and Brandon


	10. Day 9- Dear Marianna-Lexi

An: Welcome to Day 9! My room is almost ready for the vaccum . it's insane just 4 (3 days until I leave). Anyways please review, leave ideas. I honestly do not know what I did the whole day.

Dear Marianna-lexi (letter #2)

Dear Marianna,

I'm sorry it took me forever to write you back. Madre wouldn't let me read it alone. I had to read it out loud to the family. She said it was okay for me to be writing you. But can you please not mention Jesus or at least directly.

So basically, my abuela is actually very sick. The town doctor doesn't think she will last until winter. Oh wow, that sounds so primitive. The fact that anyone just has flushable toilet and running water is amazing to me. So no more facebook, twitter, and instagram. You do not understand how hard it has been to not want to tweet this or instagram that.

I just want to be back in America. Being silly with you, I miss you my sister. Your letter truly touched me. We should keep this going.

Love you,

Lexi

An:this update is super short. And I really need to break my 5 am habit.


	11. Day 10-Never Have I ever?- MBJC

An: Welcome to Day 10! Wow isn't that just crazy . For some reason I found myself watching never have I ever videos. So here's a fun one shot with that same idea.

Never Have I..umm- Jesus, Marianna, Brandon, and callie

Jesus and Marianna have just graduated High School and are joining Brandon and Callie at California State University. The siblings decided to get an apartment together just off campus. They decided to stay in one night in fall semester and had three bottles of vodka.

"Hey, I got an idea," Marianna said pulling out the vodka bottles.

"What," Brandon asked.

"Never have I ever with Vodka shots," Marianna said.

"I'm for that," Callie said grabbing the glasses.

"Me too," Jesus said.

"Fine," Brandon said.

The four siblings decided to sit down on the living room floor in a circle holding shot glasses with vodka bottles in the center.

"Okay, I will go first," Marianna said, pouring everyone shots. "Never have I ever, smoked weed"

All the siblings took a shot.

"Wow, Brandon," Jesus said, "I'm actually surprised. Okay, I have it. Never have I ever kissed the same sex."

The boys watched as both girls down a shot.

"Okay, never have I ever fucked a random stranger," Callie said

Jesus took a shot. Marianna giggled.

"Never have I have fucked someone who didn't speak English" Brandon said.

Callie took a shot.

"Who did you sleep with," Jesus asked.

"That Kenyan exchange student in Brandon's world history class," Callie said.

"Wow, Black dick," Marianna said, "how was it?"

"Don't answer that," Brandon said.

"Oh, I got one, never have I ever fucked someone you shouldn't," Marianna said.

The twins watched as Brandon and Callie both took a drink.

"Okay never have I ever, fucked my foster sibling in this room," Jesus said.

Brandon and Callie drank again.

"You guys are seriously the easiest to read," Marianna said.

"Yeah, can you two be quieter," Jesus said, "I don't care if that feels good or if you want it deeper when I'm pretending to study."

Brandon and Callie just take another shot, and stay quiet.

An: I have no idea why I thought this idea but it was In my head and I thought lets share it


	12. Day 11- Blame it on the Alcohol- Mike

An: Welcome Day 11! This idea came to me from seeing the scene where Mike goes into alcohol anonymous.

Blame it on the Alcohol-Mike

Ever since Brandon rejected living with me and to stay living with his mom and her partner, I have been drinking more and more. I honestly cannot put a finger on it. I denied it for a while that I had an issue with drinking but when I saw Stef's body in that recovery room after being shot. I needed to make a change in my life. If I wasn't drunk, then maybe Stef wouldn't be in this position. I walked down the hall to see that an alcoholic's anonymous meeting is being held. I step in the room and sit down. I look around the room to find all types of people sitting beside me, the stereotypical drunk man to the soccer mom. I sit down and listen to their stories. Then it comes to me, I feel my forehead filling in with sweat.

"oh okay, well my drinking first started 10 years ago when my wife divorced me for another woman," I said, "I had it under control for a while and just recently I asked my son to live with me and he ended up staying with his mom."

"And do you think that rejection of sorts triggered you to drink again," the lady running the program asked.

"Well I never thought of it," I answered. I honestly didn't. " but I'm sure that could be the recent trigger."

I continued to listen to the other's talk about how they found themselves needed help until the time was up.

I walked out of that room realizing that I needed to make a change in my life, If not for myself but for my son, Brandon.

An: well there you go, I'm sure this story topic will appear again. So Please Review, share, add. Tomorrow will have Day 12 and 13 back to back, because I'm moving back to school so I won't be online the 23rd.


	13. Day 12- Connor

An: Hey guy's it is technically day 14, but I have 2 days to catch up. So here's Day 12. So basically, I moved to school Friday, learned my laptop broke that night, also learned that I don't have wireless internet. So I had to go to target and buy the Ethernet cable. Then I learn that no lab is open right now during the weekend. So, hopefully by tomorrow night, I will be catched up on my days.

When I look into those eyes-Connor

I can't believe that Jude kid in my science class just got pushed up against the lockers. He has done nothing wrong. Yes he wore nail polish but how is that any different than those idiots taking a sip or getting drunk on their parent's rum bottles. There is no difference. Personally I find him adorable. Yes I may only be 14, but I'm pretty sure that I'm at least bisexual and if I end up not like men at all, it doesn't matter to me either way what Jude does to his nails. I rather him paint his nails blue, pink, sparkles,etc. then finding him dead somewhere.

He has done nothing wrong. He deserves to be treated like every other person in this world. And that is with dignity and respect. He has been through so much already. He doesn't deserve what life keeps handing him. hopefully he finds that forever home or the Fosters keep him. Maybe one day we will date but for now, I just want to spend time hanging out with my best friend.

An: yes, it was very short. But I'm catching up, so these next few are going be fairly short


	14. Day 13- stefCallie

An: Welcome to Day 13, well calander wise it is Day 15. These last 2 days have been crap. Stuff either doesn't work for me or it breaks on me. and now I'm going have to take a trip home because a tooth chipped

Love is not for the faint of heart- Callie and Stef

Years have passed, Callie was 22 now and trying on her wedding dress. At 18, Callie became an legal adult and took the foster's off as her legal guardians. Most people would think she was crazy for taking herself legally away from this family especially since it took so long to find a permenant home. Well since the first day of meeting this family, she began to develop feelings for their eldest son Brandon. She tried to ignore it by dating Wyatt. Then after kissing Brandon for the first time, going to Indianna with Wyatt to start her life all over, well tried to start her life over. Wyatt's mom once she saw Callie called the Foster's and told them that she came with Wyatt. In about a month, Callie was back at the Foster's. She spent the next eight months, avoiding Brandon, she wouldn't look, talk about him, speak with him, play guitar with him. After the eight months had passed until one night Stef watched how Brandon tried talking to Callie but Callie just brushed him off and went into her room. Stef went up to Callie's room.

"Callie, Did Brandon do something to you," Stef said, "he's my son and I will still hurt him if I have to."

Callie looked up at Stef.

"No," Callie said.

"then why ever since you came back, you avoid any contact with him," Stef asked. She was sure something happened during the wedding but she wasn't sure.

"please don't get mad," Callie said, "we kissed."

"when was this kiss"

"before your wedding, he was taking the trash out and I followed him. I told him I knew what I deserved and one thing led to another and we were kissing. That is until Jude caught us and told me that I ruin everything. So I thought the only way not to ruin everything is to leave."

Stef walked over and hugged Callie.

"oh honey, lena and I figured that you to have feelings for each other a long time ago. That's why we kept warning Brandon but guess there is just something things you can't overlook." Stef said, looking at her newly adopted daughter.

Age 18:

Callie and Brandon tried really hard to move past their feelings, they dated other people for a very long time but in the end their feelings couldn't be forgetten. Callie become an independent adult and Brandon and her started dating

Age 22:

Now here today, Stef spends in the bridal salon looking at the girl who her wife took in as a foster and offered her a home but ended up becoming he daughter in law.

"you look so beautiful" Stef smiled, looking at Rachel in her wedding dress.

Five months later, Stef is watching as Brandon is nervous at the end of the aisle way, she turned her head to find Callie walking down the alise holding jude's hand. Stef could feel a tear down her face. she couldn't be happier for her son and once foster daughter.

An: I'm so behind. Ughhh ! I legit can't go anywhere before 2 pm tomorrow. So guess it's cleaning the apartment, and hopefully getting another story or 2 or 3 out to you guys.


	15. Day 14- He Did it- Marianna Jesus

An: Here's the story for Day 14. Again, become of technical problems, I am behind. I'm hoping to get caught up asap.

He did it!- Marianna and Jesus

Marianna and Jesus Foster are twin brother and sister. They grew up in and out of foster care since birth until one day they were dropped off at the local police station for stealing bread from a store. Stef was the first one to meet them. They were such innocent children. She couldn't help but call up Lena and tell her that they had to foster these children.

Their first week there was hectic. The twins would yell at each other in Spanish. Lena and Stef decided to sit the twins down and talk to them.

"Okay in English," Lena said, "why are you two fighting about this time."

"My doll is gone," Marianna cried, "and he took it."

"I did not take her stupid doll," Jesus said.

"Don't call Josephina stupid," Marianna said.

"Well she is," Jesus said, "it's not even a doll."

"Yes she is," Marianna said.

"It's a plastic bag made to look like a doll." Jesus said.

Marianna started yelling at Jesus again in a mixture of Spanish and english.

"Children stop," Stef said raising her voice.

Just then Stef's biological son, Brandon walks in holding the makeshift doll.

"Sorry it's messed up, you must have left it outside and well the neighbor's cat found it." Brandon said, handing it back to Marianna.

"See it wasn't me," Jesus said.

Marianna didn't care that there was a few tears, she grabbed hold of that doll and squeezed tightly.

An: Hope you enjoyed this story. Please review. day 15 should be out shortly after this one


	16. Day 15-lena

An: I'm catching up! it's Day 15. Please review, leave ideas

I'm leaving- Lena

It's been seven years since I started this relationship with Carla but it still feels like it's the beginning. Which isn't bad but I'm ready. I'm ready for that next step, to put a ring on her finger and to say I do. However, It is very clear that Carla doesn't. She wants to party. She wants to have multiple sex partners and threesomes. I wanted the family life. Where we settle down and get married. It's been five years since I actually last mentioned this and each time I ask. She talks about how life is without commitment is just so much better.

So one day, Lena decided to pack her clothes up in a suitcase and leave a note on the nearest wine bottle for Carla.

Dear Dearest Carla,

I can't do it anymore. I need a stable committed relationship and you don't need that. We both know that we would never work out in the end.

Lena

Lena places the note to the wine, picked up her suit case, got into her car and drove out of town.


	17. day 16-marianna

An: welcome to day 16!

Dear Lexi,

Where are you? it's been three months since I heard from you last. I hope everything is alright. I can't think something is wrong. I don't want that.

Marianna


	18. day 17- Callie and Jesus

An: Day 17.

You are more than your record.-Callie and Jesus

Jesus watched his foster sister struggle through some hard times. Being accepted in high school seems to be a challenge for her. One day Jesus saw that Callie down, so he decided that he would sit next to her at lunch one time.

"What are you doing," Callie asked, staring at her foster brother sit down next to her.

"Sitting next to you," Jesus said

"I see that, but why," Callie asked.

You looked lonely. Like something was wrong." Jesus asked,

'Nothing," Callie said, Jesus gave her a look that basically said, "I know you are lying to me". "Fine, my ex foster brother, Liam has been verbally attacking me online and whenever I go out. "

"Wait what," Jesus asked lost and confused, "why."

"Because, I'm trying to warn his new foster sister about him." Callie said.

"Okay, why," Jesus said.

"I can't tell you," Callie said, grabbing her lunch tray and left the table.

Jesus sat their confused for a second, until he ran off to find her. He found her at her locker. He pulled her off into an empty hallway,

"Jesus, "Callie yelled, as his lips incased hers.

"Whatever happened in your past should stay there in your past," Jesus said. "You are not your record."

Jesus then decided to leave.

This left Callie wonder, what the hell just happened.


	19. Day 18- Drunken nights- leximarianna

An: Welcome to Day 18!

Drunken times Marianna and Lexi

Lexi managed to get back in the United States for university. She was even working on becoming an official citizen finally. After all she spends a good part of her life thinking that she was a citizen. She and Marianna managed to get into the same college together. One night, Lexi and Marianna decided to spend the night in Marianna's dorm room. Marianna's uber conservative roommate went home for the weekend.

'Oh thank god, she's gone this weekend, "Lexi said, to Marianna about the annoying roommate.

"Yea, she would have turned us in for sure," Marianna said, as she poured Lexi, a shot of whiskey for each of them and handed it to Lexi.

"So what's with Brandon and Callie," Lexi asked after downing the shot.

"Well, Callie is pregnant with twins," Marianna said, Lexi looked at her with a look of wonderment.

"They are Brandon's."

"So, Callie never became your sister. "

"No, she did for about a year," Marianna said, as she poured a shot of tequila.

They both downed the next shot.

"Oww, what happened," Lexi asked

"Well, when you sneak around for a year and end up pregnant." Marianna said.

"Wait what happened to the baby," Lexi asked.

"Callie kept it, little Joseph isn't a foster baby as in foster care no he is a foster family baby. Once they found out they fessed up to moms what happened, they figured away so both teens could become legal adults early without making themselves look like bad parents." Marianna said.

After about six more shots the girls thought themselves hot and bothered.

"Ever kissed another girl," Lexi asked, edging closer to Marianna, practically sitting on top of her lap.

"Well yeah," Marianna said, not comprehending what Marianna was saying.

'no, like this," Lexi said as she grabbed Marianna's face and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Marianna didn't let go but instead pried her lips through lexi's to add tongue. Soon enough their tongues were dancing with each other until they heard someone yell. "Free the midgets", in the hallway.

The two drunken girls just collapse on the floor laughing.

An: please review. I'm about 6 days behind. I'm going try to knock out least 2 stories, if not 3 or more today. This week before my classes get crazy busy, I am going catch up. It's my goal


	20. Day 19- Flowers for my mothers- J,L,S

An: Welcome to Day 19.

Flowers for my mothers- Jesus, Lena and Stef.

Little Jesus was a very outgoing boy. He acted as the voice between his twin and anyone else. Marianna was a shy girl. As Marianna played with her doll, Jesus decided to pick out flowers. He tore off the tops of daisies, tulips and weeds. He pulled out blades of grass and ties the flowers together with it.

Once he got them together, he went into the kitchen were Lena and Stef were catching up with their days when the little latino boy came in with the mess of the flowers.

"these are for you," Jesus said, as he handed the two women both their sets of flowers.

"aww Jesus, that was sweet of you," Lena said," but why."

"because you have been awesome family for me and Marianna," Jesus said, "and we never want to leave."

Stef watched as the little boy ran outside to play.

"that's it we are adopting them," Stef said.

Lena laughed and just sipped her coffee.

An: I know it's short but some ideas are more quicker then others


	21. Day 20- you are

An: Day 20! Because I have been asked Braille! I have been horrible at updating. I have a lot of out of class work. I picked up a job tutoring a man in English. I am going try real hard to catch up this weekend

You are … Callie/Brandon

The Fosters could say that seeing Callie and Brandon together underneath the archway, wood lathered down to the ground with tiny yellow roses weaving in and out of it. Stef and Lena look up at their Son and their once Foster Daughter. They held hands as they listen to the two young adults say their vows.

"When I first saw you, sitting at the dining room table when Lena took you in," Brandon said trying not to cry, "I thought wow, what an angel. You were stubborn and a little on edge but that is what I like about you. I like how you smile when a guitar is in your hands. How the tears ran down your face when I asked you to be my girlfriend then last year when I asked you to be my wife. You deserve to be treated like a Queen and I want to be your King."

Callie smiled.

"To be honest at first, I didn't think much of you," Callie said, "just another guy in a foster family that I would soon get kicked out of, but when we started playing the guitar together. I felt this connection to you. One I have never felt with someone else before. I tried to push it aside after that first kiss knowing that you would soon be my brother and Jesus, another brother and Marianna my sister. But I just couldn't, I couldn't do it. That month away made me just yearn for you and miss you even more. But like I said that night of our first kiss, I know what I deserve now and I deserve you."

Callie tried really to hold back her tears.

The minster performing the ceremony looked at the young couple and then proceeds to ask for the exchange of the rings. Callie placed on one of Brandon's finger and Brandon returned the favor on hers.

The Fosters along with everyone else watch as the two young love's lips touch in a romantic kiss.

An: since I'm getting over being sick..going be spending time update these stories


	22. Day 21- Marianna's awakening

An: Day 21- M

Marianna and her twin, Jesus, spend from birth until about their fifth birthday going from foster care home to foster care home. It wasn't until they turned fourteen that Lena and Stef told them about their birth mom but they kind of had an idea since about the age of four that something wasn't right with their childhood. It didn't seem normal to go from house to house every six months and adopt a new last name. They weren't even sure what their real last name was to be honest. It wasn't until they turned 14, they found out that their mom had a drug issue and slept around, so much that finding who their birth father could be may as well being impossible. Jesus didn't find a reason to meet his birth mother, she cared more about getting high then getting clean for her children. Why should he let her into his life? Marianna on the other hand, wanted meet her mother. Wanted to learn about her culture, where she came from, if she was anything like her mother? She just wanted to know.

Marianna got that chance before her 15th birthday but instead of stories about her mom's childhood she was handing over money to her mother and watching her run away. She risked her brother's health to have a relationship with her mother and this is how the woman repays her. She felt hurt, she felt use. She wanted to know the lady who gave birth to her but instead she learned that it is those who raised you that are those who are there for you.

An: I am like a month behind. Between classes, tutoring, clubs and being sick, I completely forgot about this. I will try my best to catch up asap.


	23. Day 22- Jesus

Day 22- Jesus's psychotic break apart

Jesus has always been told in school that he's dumb, that is his stupid. That won't amount to anything worthy to anyone in life. When he sat in English class, he did not understand why he could sit down long enough to write a page. His hand forced upon the paper but his head off in its own world with his legs in a different universe on top of that. When he would try to complete math homework at home he would find himself, swiftly kicking his feet against the chair in front of him and sometimes the person. He would sometimes end up throwing the pencil in his hand and landing in the class bully's hair.

After doing this a few times, the bully finally got back at him. You know, the average fourth grade stuff, wedgie , stealing your lunch and a swirllee. He came home, the day on his 11th birthday all drenched.

"What happened," Lena said, watching as her son came in the front door. "you are drenched, and well it's sunny out."

"I don't want to talk about it," Jesus said as he tried to duck upstairs but his other mother stef, walked down stairs at the same time. Stef didn't stop him though.

"Wait, what happened with Jesus," Stef asked her wife. Well, they weren't married but you know it felt like they were.

"I don't know," Lena said, luckly Marianna just walked in with Lexi. "hey do you two know what happened to Jesus."

"I don't know why exactly but he keeps throwing his pencils at the class bully, josh, during math and well Josh, had enough of it," Lexi said.

"yeah, for the past three days, he has been taking his lunch but today was the first swirllee," Marianna said.

"why didn't you protect your brother," Lena asked.

"because I just found out about this when you were busy and the principal called me in asking if I know he keeps doing what he's doing even though that Josh keeps doing this to him," Marianna said, "yes we are sibblings and yes we are twins but we don't have esp and we don't tell each other everything."

"Marianna, I belive you that you didn't know," Stef responded

Stef and Lena watched as Lexi and Marianna left the front room to go upstairs and talk and get their homework done before dinner.

"should we talk with him," Lena asked.

"I will do it, " Stef said, she said as she climbed the stairs to the go to her young son's room to talk to him. She got to his room to find laying on his bed staring at the ceiling. "is everything alright."

"I feel fine but then I keep acting in ways I cannot explain." Jesus said.

Stef looked at her son, now throwing a ball into the air.

"how about we talk to someone about what is going on," Stef said, "Jesus would you like that. "

"yeah."

Stef closed the door to her trouble son's room, as she head downstairs to help with dinner.

To be continued….

An: I really need to turn it up a bit.


	24. Day 23

An: I am crazy behind on this shit. But I will hopefully get finished with all the days by New Years eve. So Day 23: Marianna's first date

Marianna's 1st real date

Marianna Foster has liked boys basically since she could walk. Her first boyfriend was in the 4th grade, James Parish. However, her first date wasn't until she was 14 years old. Well her first, just her and the boy date. By age 12, she always had group dates, with Lexi and other friends. She could tell you, even a year later, and all the details about that date and how it was a disaster.

So, to tell this story, we have to go back a little bit before the actual date. Marianna had just gotten back from winter break, she sat down at her desk in English class, to find a valentine hallmark card (very cheesy). She was confused for a second, because it was only January. She decided to then open the card, even though her mind did say to just throw it away. The card read, Marianna, I think you are pretty, cute and amazing. Will you be my girlfriend, Kyle Lougans. Marianna glanced over at Kyle. To be honest, she had barely spoken him, outside the times the teacher forces them to interact through group activities. She didn't want to be perceived as a mean girl. So she walked over to Kyle, and said. "How about we go on a date first," Kyle took mere seconds to agree with her.

Later that night, Marianna told her moms what had happened in English Class. She asked if it was alright that she went on a real date without Lexi, Brandon or Jesus. After what seemed like forever, they finally agreed to let her to go on that date but his mother had to be at the diner at a different table and she had a curfew for 10 pm.

Later that week, just an hour before Marianna got picked up for her date. She was in her room deciding on what she would wear. Literally minutes before her doorbell rang, she found an outfit, Dark Jeans and a red blouse. She went downstairs and found herself face to face with a boy a little bit shorter than her, wearing khaki pants and a blue plaid shirt. He handed her over a flower. She was actually convinced that he just took it from their family garden outside by the steps. Because when they left to get into the car, a patch of dirt by the steps looked like something mauled at it.

The car ride was very awkward. She sat alone in the back, while Kyle and his mom talked about the recent episode of catch a predator and Hoarders. She felt as if she was being treated like a 3 year old child and not as his date. When they got to the restaurant, correction McDonalds, things got worse. Before she could say that she had stopped eating McDonalds when she got sick from an undercooked burger. She was being handed over a double whopper. She was 14 year old girl, not a pregnant woman; she was nowhere near hungry enough for that.

As she slowly ate the burger, even though she didn't like it, she sat through his mom and him talking about how much that they though Jesus, her twin brother was a little shit head and how her moms were a disgrace to society. After about 20 minutes, she had enough of how badly she was being mistreated, so she grabbed her sweater and excused herself to the bathroom.

Once she got out of the bathroom, one of the workers stopped her. A petite blonde, couldn't be more than 18 years old.

"Hey, I saw what was happening. I'm getting off right now. I know you don't know me, but I could drive you home" the female offered.

"my moms wouldn't like it, but I think they would understand. So yes, I would love that", Marianna said.

When Marianna got back to the house and slammed the door shut. She made eye contact with her mothers who were sipping coffee together at the kitchen table.

"I am never dating again," Marianna yelled and went up to her room.

"Well that took longer than I thought," Lena said

Stef looked at her girlfriend with confusion


	25. Day 24

An: Hey guys, Day 24! Sorry for how behind I am. I usually don't write with deep detail but I thought a change would be good

One wish

Callie was only 16 years old, but she already had a 2 year old child. It's a bitter sweet story, because even though she got kicked out of her previous foster house where the father of her child was living. Yes, the father was her last foster brother. The only issue though, is once she gave birth, they wouldn't let her keep him. She was forced by her last Foster Father, to put the baby up for adoption. That was when she was 14 years old.

Now here she sat, knees bent sitting on her plush dark green bedding, as her body leaned forward into a stack of the two rectangle pillows piled upon the other. Her hands gripped onto the bottom pillow, while her face was squished against the top pillow, to muffle her cries and the image of the tears falling from her face. She was 16 years old and a mother, and she didn't get to see him at birth.

She felt like she was a horrible mother for letting that happen. Yes, she was 14 years old. But she didn't choose to get pregnant. If Liam hadn't force himself upon her, she wouldn't have gone through what she did. She has no doubt that little boy is doing great. That is if he got adopted. Wait what if he didn't get adopted and was still in the system. She felt her stomach twist and turn into knots, like a five year old learning to tie their shoes for the first time.

Callie walked down the stairs, one foot upon the next, holding the banister with her right hand, as she guided it down to the end. She then proceeded to turn left through the living room until she reached the kitchen. Her eyes watched the scene in front of her. Stef was at the stove, stirring with her right hand whatever meal was for tonight, and holding a bottle of spice in her left hand, sprinkling it when she needed to. Marianna was sitting at the table with her hands holding her phone in front of her texting. Jesus was reaching up on the open shelf with his right hand extended into an open air basket, for his adhd pills. Lena was sitting next to Jude and across from Marianna. She was helping Jude doing his math homework. Jude was dragging his pencil, held by right hand across the paper.

"Can I speak to moms alone," Callie said, trying to hide back the tears.

"Hey Marianna, watch this for a sec," Stef said to her daughter.

Stef and Lena followed Callie into the family room. They both looked at her with a concern look upon their face.

'What's wrong," Stef asked.

"You know how you asked me what I wanted for my birthday," Callie said. "I know it's a month later, but I'm ready to tell you."

"What is it dear," Lena asked.

"What I'm going tell you, is going be hard for me to talk about, but I need to get through this" Callie said, she let out a deep breath and began her story. "Back when I was 13, my foster family at the time, had an older son, he was 17 years old at the time. He well forced me into having sex with him. Which I have gotten over but I became pregnant because of that night. I gave birth to a little boy, 2 years ago, next week. I was never allowed to hold him or even see what he looked like. I know it is stupid but it worries me where he is."

"I cannot understand what you went through but I do want to help you." Lena said. "Do you feel as if it would have been better if you got to hold him?"

"I don't know I am just scared that he ended up in the system like I did and didn't get adopted." Callie said.

"If it makes you feel better, I can look up adoption system records," Stef said, "it might take a few days."

"That's alright," Callie said.

Three weeks later, Lena called Callie out of her history class. Callie turned the door knob with her right hand and pulled it towards her. She proceeded to switch hands, as she walked into the room, and closed the door. Callie made eye contact with Lena. Who was sitting at her desk, talking to a blonde haired woman that wasn't Stef.

"Oh Callie, you got my message," Lena said.

"Umm, yeah" Callie said, she stood there still, barely breathing worried about why she was called out. She didn't do anything wrong.

"Callie, please sit down," Lena said, her eyes watched the teenager keep her eyes on the other woman and walking one foot upon the next to the empty metal framed chair with uncomfortable fabric padding. "Callie, she isn't going to bite you."

"Then who is she?" Callie asked.

"You know how you mentioned you just wanted to know if the child you were forced to give up was doing okay," Lena said, "well Mrs. Wood and her Husband, adopted your son."

"What?" Callie said, "So he is safe."

"Yes, I was shocked when the agency called about him." Mrs. Wood said, "We thought they wanted to take him away from us. We tried for years to have a child and we didn't want to lose the one we have."

"Ma'am, I don't want to take him away from you. I was and I am still too young to take care of him properly. I just wish I was able to hold him when he was born, that I was able to give him a name at birth and was able to know that he was safe." Callie said, trying to hold back her tears but failed as water dripped onto her cheek.

"Well, his name is Luke; we adopted him when he was only 10 days old. He's not a newborn anymore but he's still a fairly small child. You don't have to answer now, but if you would like to come by visit him, just let me know," Mrs. Wood said. She handed Callie a picture of Luke with their phone number.

"I will think about it." Callie said.

An: please review and let me know if I should make this a full story in the future


End file.
